fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Seilah
|kanji=セイラ |romaji=''Seira'' |alias=Czyste Księżycowe Niebo (涼月天 Ryōgetsuten) |textcolor=orangered |color=black |race=Demon (Etherious) |gender=Kobieta |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Czerwone |hair=Czarne |blood type= |affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mroczny Mag |team=Brama Dziewięciu Demonów |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Tartarus |status=Nieznana |relatives= |magic= |weapons= |manga debut=Rozdział 356 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes |curse = Macro}} Sayla (セイラ Seira) jest członkinią Mrocznej Gildii należącej do Sojuszu Balam, Tartarus oraz drużyny tamtejszej gildii; Bramy Dziewięciu Demonów. Wygląd Pomijając pewne typowe dla demona cechy, Sayla wygląda jak zwykła kobieta. Jej najbardziej nieludzką i widoczną "demonią" cechą są rogi wyrastające z obu stron głowy. Ma na głowie cienką opaskę, która oddziela jej włosy od grzywki. Na czole ma mały okrągły symbol; kropka otoczona półkolem i kilkoma kreskami. Szyje obwiązuje jasnym kawałkiem materiału. Strój Sayli składa się z sukienki bez ramiączek we wzory przypominające cętki lamparta. Jej suknia wiązana jest tuż pod jej kobiecym biustem. Osobowość left|200px|Seilah chce duszę Elfmana w zamian za przysługęSayla jest opanowaną kobietą, która często daje aluzje z książek. Jednakże tak jak reszta demonów jej rasy jest ona zimna wyrachowana, jak i za pewne bezlitosna. Zmusza klątwą Elfmana, by ten próbował udusić Lisannę. Potem bierze ją jako zakładnika. Każe jej bratu zniszczyć Gildię Fairy Tail, pod pretekstem, że coś zrobi jego siostrze. Rumieni się kiedy widzi płonącą Gildię Magów. Jest również niezwykle lojalna i zauroczona w swojej partnerce. Tak jak reszta jej rasy, chce ona wrócić za wszelką cenę na łono ich stwórcy, czyli Zerefa. Fabuła Saga Tartarus thumb|left|200px|Seira wraz z pozostałymi członkami Bramy Dziewięciu DemonówNa polecenie Mistrza Gildii, Sayla spotyka się wraz z pozostałymi członkami Bramy Dziewięciu Demonów w siedzibie Tartarus. Po przybyciu Silvera i Kyouki, ta druga zauważa, że nie ma wśród nich Jackala i Tempesty. Obecni w gildii członkowie Bramy Dziewięciu Demonów zaczynają iść przed siebie, podczas gdy Kyouka mówi, że pokażą ludziom potęgę podziemia i terror jaki może wywołać Tartarus. Słysząc, że Jackal i Tempesta mają za zadanie zabić wszystkich członków Rady, jeden z członków drużyny, Ezel, zaczyna żądać od Kyouki by jemu także pozwoliła iść zabijać ludzi. Na co Sayla ze spokojem mówi, że muszą wykonać niektóre rzeczy w odpowiedniej kolejności. thumb|Sayla czytająca książki Yuuri'egoPóźniej, Sayla wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami wyrusza by wyeliminować byłych członków Rady Magii. Kobieta przyjeżdża do domu Yuuri. Gdy Lisanna i Elfman znajdują go martwego, Sayla przejmuje kontrolę nad jego ciałem i niszczy Lacrimę, za pomocą której Strauss miała zaalarmować gildię Fairy Tail o śmierci Yuuriego. Kobieta ujawnia magom swoją obecność wzdychając i mówiąc, że spodziewała się iż jej Klątwa nie będzie dobrze działać martwym człowieku. Zapytana przez Elfmana co tutaj robi, Sayla odpowiada, że tylko pomogła Yuuriemu dotrzeć do bram piekieł. Odkładając jedną z ksiąg Yuuriego na stół, komentuje, że książki napisane przez ludzi są nudne, dodaje że sama powinna napisać książkę, którą mogłyby czytać demony. Następnie przejmuje kontrolę nad Elfmanem i zmusza go do duszenia swojej młodszej siostry, Lisanny. Kiedy Strauss prosi go by przestała go kontrolować, kobieta mówi, że w historiach demonów nie istnieje taka rzecz jak miłosierdzie. Gdy kobieta kontynuuje zmuszanie Elfmana do duszenia swojej siostry, mag ze złami w oczach prosi ją by przestała. Sayla odpowiada, że gdy człowiek prosi o coś demona musi w zamian oddać mu swoją duszę. Później, patrząc na maga Fairy Tail, kobieta pyta czy odda jej swoją duszę w zamian za przysługę. Kiedy Elfman zgadza się na warunki Sayli, kobieta uwalnia go od swojego Macro i zabiera ze sobą Lisannę. Gdy Elfman staje się jej niewolnikiem, Sayla rozkazuje mu by wrócił do Gildii Fairy Tail z Lacrimą, którą mu da i umieścił ją w budynku. Zapytana przez Elfmana, czym jest Lacrima, którą mu dała, odpowiada, że jest to skoncentrowana sfera światła etheru, która jest około pięćset razy potężniejsza od działa Jupiter i z pewnością doszczętnie zniszczy gildię Fairy Tail. Zszokowany tym Elfman mówi, że nie może zrobić czegoś takiego i nie zaniesie bomby do gildii, lecz Sayla odpowiada, że może i zrobi to , gdyż jej Macro jest absolutne.thumb|left|Seilah cieszy się ze swojego planuJakiś czas później, Sayla wraca do siedziby Tartarus i spotyka się z Kyouką w jej sypialni. Zbliża się do kobiety, która odpoczywa siedząc na kanapie i pyta czy odkryła już tożsamość trzech powiązanych z Twarzą osób. Kyouka odpowiada jej, że dzięki Super Archiwum Crawforda Seam dowiedzieli się, że zabili już dwóch połączonych z Twarzą magów, a ostatnim z nich jest Jellal Fernandes. Zadowolona z tego Sayla mówi, że w końcu będą mogli przestać bezsensownie zabijać. Później, gdy kobieta pyta, czy szybko znajdą Jellala, Kyouka odpowiada, że Erza wkrótce powie im gdzie mężczyzna się znajduje. Kiedy Kyouka zaczyna mówić o możliwościach Macro, Sayli, stwierdza, że muszą zrobić coś z Fairy Tail, by legalna gildia nie ingerowała więcej w ich plany. Sayla wtrąca się, mówiąc, że już wymyśliła historię pasującą do ostatnich chwil Wróżek. Później, kiedy opętany Elfman wraca do Gildii Fairy Tail, Sayla leży w swoim łóżku, uśmiechając się do siebie. thumb|200px|Sayla zauważa Exceedy z Fairy TailPo tym, jak Twarz zostaje aktywowana, budynek gildii Tartarus zaczyna się trząść, Sayla udaje się do pomieszczenia, w którym znajduje się Kyouka i Franmalth. Uspokaja zmartwione gildią Fairy Tail demony, mówiąc, że to tylko kwestia czasu, gdyż historia wróżek powinna niedługo dobiec końca. Potem, stojąc koło Kyouki, Sayla ogląda budynek Fairy Tail przez Lacrima-wizję. Uśmiecha się wrednie, kiedy cały budynek Gildii Fairy Tail wylatuje w powietrze. Kiedy mówi Kyouce, że eksplozja gildii była jej pomysłem, kobieta gratuluje jej dobrze wykonanego zadania. Jednak, kiedy Kyouka zaczyna wydawać im rozkazy, Franmalth na monitorze spostrzega bardzo wiele źródeł magicznej mocy zbliżającej się do Sześcianu. Ciekawa tego Sayla włącza lacrima-wizję, która pokazuje dolną część Sześcianu, gdzie demony Tartarus zauważają trzy exceedy z Fairy Tail, niosące w rękach karty. Gdy dowiaduje się, że karty to w rzeczywistości magowie Fairy Tail, którzy bez uszczerbku uszli z wybuchu ich gildii, Sayla zaczyna obwiniać się za sytuację w jakiej znalazło się Tartarus.thumb|left|200px|Sayla atakuje MirajaneJakiś czas później, Sayla pojawia się przed Mirajane i Lisanną. Kiedy słyszy, jak Lisanna mówi o tym, co kobieta zrobiła jej i Elfmanowi, Sayla poprawia ją mówiąc, że Elfman nie był jednym z członków Fairy Tail, których porwali. Sayla ujawnia zszokowanym siostrom, że rozkazała Elfmanowi wysadzić gildię Fairy Tail w powietrze, co udało mu się zrobić, lecz, ku jej niezadowoleniu, wszyscy przeżyli. Pełna furii patrzy na Mirajane i mówi, że ona, jako jego starsza siostra zapłaci jej za to, że przez porażkę Elfmana musiała wstydzić się przed Kyouką. Sayla następnie rozpoczyna walkę z Mirajane. Kobieta z łatwością zaczyna dominować w pojedynku i mimo tego, że Strauss używa Duszy Szatana, bez szwanku wychodzi z jej ataków. Sayla kontynuuje swój atak, co sprawia, że przyparta do muru Mirajane skupia się całkowicie tylko na unikaniu jej ciosów.thumb|200px|Sayla używa swojego wybuchuSayla tymczasowo zaprzestaje atakować i pyta swoją przeciwniczkę, czym ta jest, ponieważ jej Macro nie działa na dziewczynę. Kobieta mówi Mirajane, że może przejmować kontrolę nad Elfmanem nawet na odległość, ponieważ raz już to zrobiła. Nagle obok niej pojawia się Ezel, które mówi, aby ta go ożywiła, dziewczyna jednak nie robi tego dlatego, że jest w środku walki. Lamy mówi wrogom, że znajdują się w laboratorium, gdzie ożywiane są demony. Sayla karci dziewczynę. Mirajane stwierdza, że jej celem powinno być zniszczenie laboratorium i robi to przejmując macki wewnątrz zbiorników. Demon zdaje sobie sprawę, że jej Macro nie działa na Mirajane przez jej Dusze Szatana. Okazuje się, że obie kobiety nie mogą wykorzystać swoich specjalnych zdolności, przez co będą musiały walczyć wręcz. Sayla jednak używa swojego Macro na sobie i zwalnia swoje ograniczenia. Demon uderza Mirajane, Lamy i Lisnanę, przy pomocy światła, które wydobyło się z jej dłoni. Mirajane używa Sitri, ale Sayla odpiera jej atak. Klątwa i umiejętności thumb|right|200px|Sayla używa klątwy na Elfmanie[[Macro|'Macro']] (命令, マクロ Makuro) – to forma klątwy, którą posługuje się Sayla. Pozwala ona kontrolować inne ciała i nimi manipulować. Potrafi także kontrolować ciała zmarłych, jak zrobiła to w przypadku byłego przewodniczącego. Sayla jednak stwierdza, że nie kontroluje się ich tak dobrze jak żywe istoty. Klątwa ta również potrafi manipulować przedmiotami, np wtedy kiedy Mirajane Strauss, próbuje zaatakować ją książkami ona odpiera jej atak. Według Kyouki, Macro pozwala również na zmuszenie danej osoby do ujawnienia tajemnic i innych istotnych informacji, których bez pomocy tej klątwy użytkownik nigdy by nie poznał. Pierwszy raz Sayla użyła klątwy na Elfmanie, by udusił swoją siostrę. right|thumb|200px|Transformacja * Forma Etherious (エーテリアスフォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu) – Sayla jak i reszta jej rasy, potrafi przyjąć swoją formę Etherious. *'Zwiększona Szybkość' – Sayla w swojej formie Etherious potrafi być szybsza od Miry, która była w swojej formie Duszy Szatana. *'Nienazwana Klątwa' - Sayla potrafi z niej korzystać kiedy na jej dłoniach otworzą się oczy, pojawia się w formie napisów i niebieskiego światła. Ciekawostki *Najprawdopodobniej tak samo jak Kyôka jest w niej zakochana w wzajemnością. Cytaty *(Do samej siebie) "Historie napisane przez ludzi są nudne. Powinnam napisać swoją historię, historię Demonów." *(Do Elfmana Strauss i Lisanny Strauss) "W historii Demona... nie istnieje taka rzecz jak miłosierdzie." *(Do Fairy Tail przez Elfmana Strauss) "Wróżki powinny być niszczone od wewnątrz, nie sądzicie?." Nawigacja fr:Seira Ryôgetsuten Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Tartarus Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mroczni Magowie Kategoria:Kobiety